Queime depois de ler!
by HeyTerk
Summary: Draco está entediado então resolve escrever uma carta a Ginny. Uma carta que ela nunca lerá pois "... seu ego inflaria e você ficaria mais insuportável...". Narrada por Draco Malfoy.


Por: Draco Malfoy

Queime depois de ler!

Garota, você é doente.

Digo, sério e isso é péssimo por que acho que to sendo afetado indiretamente. Eu nem sei o motivo de estar escrevendo isso. Quer dizer, nem a pau eu deixaria você ler por que aí seu ego ia tocar o céu e ia ficar insuportável conviver com você, e a gente precisa conviver, se é que me entende.

Bom, eu até sei por que estou fazendo isso. Algum tipo de fuga, principalmente hoje que a gente não vai poder sair.

A propósito, vou começar justamente por aí. EU já disse milhares de vezes pra contar pra sua família que você ta comigo. Cara, já falei que vou aí pedir do seu pai e prometo ser gente boa com seus irmãos,é, todos os trezentos . E sua mãe me amaria , convenhamos, tá na cara que a tia Molly ia me aprovar. Seu pai me assusta e tenho certeza que eu terei que parar de andar sozinho por ruas vazias, mas mesmo assim cria vergonha na cara e fala da gente. E não, dizer "é pro seu bem" não é uma desculpa aceitável.

Caso você leia isso algum dia, espero que perceba que eu estou demente e é tudo culpa sua.

Certo, eu vivo dizendo que você não é exatamente normal, e confesso que a maioria das vezes é só pra irritar, mas a serio garota. Você não é normal.

Caramba, que tipo de pessoa acha uma seringa de hospital em casa e tenta, SOZINHA e sem NENHUMA  experiência, colher o próprio sangue? Só os masoquistas e você, de trouxa ainda por cima. Isso se a gente ignorar o quanto você é , você é o caos em pessoa e ainda é hiperativa, sabe o que essa junção significa? Que eu to fudido!

Vou dividir em tópicos, pra facilitar.

1) Sua língua.

Sem duplo sentido, sua pervertida. Digo aqui que o que mais me atraiu foi sua língua afiada. Você é irritante e sempre tem uma resposta, mesmo que incoerente, pra tudo. Geralmente, é incoerente. Você é má. HA. Isso me lembra outra coisa, mas depois ê é uma garota egocêntrica e irritante, que fala muita besteira e provavelmente estaria erguendo a sobrancelha daquele jeito todo seu se estivesse lendo isso.

2) Seu rosto.

Ok, esse é divertido. Garota, você tem o rosto delicado demais. Eu adoro seu nariz pequeno e fico puto quando aquele seu amigo viado fica te apertando. "Mas ele é gay" também não é uma desculpa aceitável. A propósito, diga pra ele não passar a mão em cima de mim que eu não dei liberdade. Voltando ao seu rosto, você é fofa, no sentido menos inocente que essa palavra possa ser. Caramba, eu já falei que amo seu sorriso? Bom, alguns deles. Você tem um sorriso pra cada ocasião, e eu geralmente espero aquele torto pro lado, aquele que deixa implícito suas segundas e impuras intenções. Também tem aquele de quando você esta muito feliz e ate seus olhos brilham. Mas eu, definitivamente, odeio aquele de escárnio, de quando você zomba de alguma merda que eu fiz. Outra coisa que eu odeio também, aquela porra de brilho que você passa na boca. Sua boca é pequena, o lábio de cima tem ate aquelas entradinhas que parecem um coração, então para de usar aquela porra. É serio, gruda em mim quando eu te beijo e já falei que odeio o cheiro daquela coisa. "É melancia", você diz sempre que reclamo, eu odeio cheiro da melancia, mas adoro o gosto dos seus lábios então vamos buscar o equilíbrio, ok?

3) Seu Sadismo

Certo, isso já é mais serio. Garota você é má mesmo. Colocar o pé quando passo pra eu cair não é divertido, mesmo quando o professor ainda não chegou na sala e você ta jogada no chão em frente a lousa. Ficar em pé no hall perto da escada também é ridículo, você tem mais do que fazer do que ficar jogando conversa fora. Melhor, assista suas aulas e volte para o dormitório, sem desviar o caminho ou sem olhar pros lados.

4) Suas historias

Ok, eu entendo que você tem a imaginação extremamente fértil e precisa se expressar. Mas roubar o pergaminho do Crevey durante a aula e ficar escrevendo suas historinhas não dá futuro. Presta atenção no professor, principalmente no de DCAT, ele tem fama de safado entre as alunas. Vê se acorda garota.

5) Garota

Você odeia quando eu te chamo de garota, fica dizendo que tem nome e tudo mais. Eu sei que você tem nome e apelidos variados, mas chamá-la de Virgínia ou Ginny não te deixam com raiva como Garota deixa. Espero ter explicado bem.

6) Sua Raiva.

Caramba, eu não sou a primeira e muito menos a ultima pessoa a dizer isso, mas você fica linda quando tá com raiva. Principalmente quando tá com raiva de outra pessoa, por que quando comigo você passa de com raiva  pra PUTA  muito rápido e eu quase não aproveito suas caretas por que estou ocupado demais tentando consertar seja lá o que for.

7) Você é fresca.

Muito. Pra caramba mesmo. Demais. Garota, você é uma das meninas mais frescas que eu já conheci, de verdade. E você é fresca com até a ser engraçado, como na vez em que você deu um tapa no Zabini por que ele ficava contando coisas nojentas e você cheia de frescura jogou seu lanche fora e depois durante a aula ficou gemendo por que tava com fome. Ou como no dia em que fomos para a floresta negra

8) Seus amigOs

Caramba garota, você tem imã pra amigo macho, incrível isso. Sem contar que eu fico puto quando você trata eles como trata as suas amigas. Não pode sair agarrando e abraçando todo mundo. E eu odeio quando eles grudam na sua cintura, serio odeio mesmo. Que porra que parece que tem doce. A propósito, por que você tem que ficar sentada com os garotos? Nem venha me dizer que você senta na primeira fileira pra prestar atenção que é mentira, e você sabe disso.

9) Seu tédio

Você é chata quando está entediada, por que não deixa ninguém ao seu redor em paz. Não que você deixe as pessoas em paz constantemente, mas ficar mandando bilhetinhos com frases desconexas não é sua melhor saída. _Jacare não come alface_, que porra? Ok, vou te dar meus parabéns por que foi graças a uns de seus momentos de tédio que estamos juntos. E obvio, você me provocando.

10) Suas provocações

Eu já disse que você é má? Bom, você é. Naquele dia você sabia que eu queria ficar contigo. Não minta, você sabia, eu dei sinais bem claros. Como grudar na sua cintura e dar um cheiro no seu pescoço quando você tava de costas pra mim. Você já sabia e poderia ter simplesmente se afastado, mas não. Você resolveu me provocar. Grudou as mãos no meu pescoço e ficou sorrindo, aquele de segundas e impuras intenções. E eu sei que foi de propósito aquele beijo no canto da boca, ou o fato de você ter virado o rosto quando eu quis te beijar, sim garota, eu sei dos seus planos. E eu nem vou citar aquela conversa no papel em que eu declarava que ia fazer algo estúpido e louco e você perguntava se podia ajudar. Sim, você podia.

11) Seu cérebro

Isso é uma coisa que eu amo e odeio ao mesmo tempo. Você é esperta demais . Sem mais argumentos a declarar.

12) Suas manipulações

Ok, eu poderia usar uma desculpa aqui e dizer que você só consegue me manipular por que sou seu namorado e amo você e tudo mais, mas é mentira e você sabe disso. Garota, fazer a Dienny te emprestar a maquiagem (sim, ela é fútil) ou a Raynara trapacear e te comprar um botão daqueles que você deveria ganhar se fizesse a prova que você nunca faz, pois é, você é realmente má. Certo, eu não vou mencionar aqueles 3 idiotas que andam contigo. Tá, eu vou sim, você tem chama pra nerd's e provavelmente você é a única garota bonita que fala com eles ( por motivos ainda desconhecidos) então não, fazer o nerd copiar sua lição e resolver seu exercício não é mérito algum. Mérito eu tive quando consegui, não sei como, te fazer cabular uma hora de aula durante mais de 5 meses de tentativa. É, eu mereço um premio.

13) Você

Vou acabar no 13 por que você sabe que esse numero da sorte pra mim. Você não lembra, mas a gente se conheceu dia 13 e isso só me trouxe sorte. Certo, nem tanta levando em consideração o quanto você é birrenta e mimada, mas ... Eu não sei, acho que eu gosto de te ver fazer cara feia quando te compro uma bala de castanha, mesmo sabendo que você odeia castanha, mas ama chocolate e fica roendo o doce e depois joga a castanha fora. Quando fica dengosa. Ou quando você pinta cada unha de cor diferente. Ou tenta me convencer a catar as bolinhas que caem no chão quando uma pulseira sua quebra (quando eu as quebro tbm)... Garota, eu simplesmente não consigo me imaginar sem você. O que acaba sendo ridículo já que sou um Malfoy e tenho aquela fala de mal. Não engano ninguém, todos sabem que esse malvado Malfoy se encantou pela coelha Weasley, e é só mais um idiota ciumento agora. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza Virgínia, se eu tivesse a oportunidade de voltar atrás, eu faria tudo de novo.

Não é como se você fosse ler isso. Eu só uma forma que encontrei de extravasar sem que você fique com ego inflado. Mas se algum dia ler...

Eu te amo ... Garota!

_N/A: gente, eu não mereço credito algum por essa fic. Eu recebi isso como email de um ex namorado, e resolvi adaptar para o universo D/G . Sim, eu sou assim do jeito q o draco falou da gina kkkk, mas eh normal, nunca matei ninguem *-*_

_Aproveitem, e review's pra alimentar a alma de um escritor. Bjs _


End file.
